


Who are you?

by Gilli_chan



Series: I'm glad you exist [3]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/pseuds/Gilli_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce lies groggy in a hospital bed after dehulking and doesn't recognize Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I was watching this [video](http://gilli-chan.tumblr.com/post/60863893745/kaybee-in-la-glitteringwarriorqueen-so-this) and after watching it, I thought what if Bruce would be the one who is lying there (out of whatever reason) and Clint is sitting next to him and…

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, feeling dizzy from dehulking and whatever sedative he had in his blood. He hated waking up like that, not knowing what happend or where he was. Okay, he could say, that he was in a hospital room, but he had no idea why, and even less who that guy was who sat next to him and smiled at him.

"Who are you?"

Clint sighed and gave Bruce a little smile. It wasn’t the first time that Bruce was a little confused after dehulking, the last time, Clint just straightforward told him, that he was his boyfriend, but that had only the effect to confuse Bruce even more. So he wanted to try another tactic today.

"I’m your guardian angel."

"My guardian angel?"

The archer sighed relieved, Bruce did take this explanation better then the last one. He wasn’t sure, if he should feel hurt, that Bruce rather would believe, that he was his guardian angel, than his boyfriend, but it was better, then having him freak out and alarming the other SHIELD agents.

"Why would I have a guardian angel?"

"Oh, why not? Everyone has a guardian angel."

"Because I’m the Hulk?" Bruce shrugged, maybe he would’ve found even more reasons if his head wasn’t still in the clouds, but for now he just sighed. "I would’ve never thought, that my guardian angel would be so good-looking."

This made Clint chuckle, “Oh~, you like what you see?”

Bruce blushed slightly when he answered.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Bruce tried to not look at them right now, or his face would’ve turned even more red, so he let his eyes wander over Clint’s uniform.

"Why do you wear a quiver? Do you need bow and arrow for your job as a guardian angel?"

"Nah, I’m also a part time archer." okay, not really part time, he was a full time archer, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

The brunette just nodded, “So, you’re also a cupid?”

"Yeah, that’s how Hulk likes to call me."

"He does?" Bruce asked and added, while closing his eyes, "That explains it."

"What does it explain?"

"Why I like you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at instant FFs, but I have so many headcanons, I just couldn't let this one die.  
> This story is not beta'd, so I'm sorry for all misspellings and also that the end is so weird, but I was tired when I wrote this.


End file.
